


Happy Birthday

by Rroselavy



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Happy Birthday

"Kanpai, Eiri-san, you're an uncle! How does that make you feel?" Seguchi Tohma said brightly, raising his glass in a toast.

Yuki Eiri tipped his glass toward Tohma's and grunted noncommittally. He would have felt a whole lot better if if his lover Shuichi Shindou had been there with him, but Tohma had filled the teen's schedule with blocks of studio time for Bad Luck, ensuring that he'd be too busy for the foreseeable future to spend much quality time with Yuki.

"I'm surprised you managed to knock her up," Yuki said sourly. He stared past the hurt look that graced Tohma's elfin features, looking expectantly at the entrance to the restaurant.

"Aren't you happy for Maki and me, dear brother-in-law?" Tohma asked, his voice dripping in false tenderness. He leaned in close, far too close for Yuki's comfort. He leaned away and looked at his watch. It was late, but Shuichi should have been wrapping up for the day. He'd promised Yuki to have Hiro drop him off immediately after .

Yuki knew that it would piss Tohma off, but he was beyond caring. He chafed under his old friend's smothering, ambiguous friendship. Dealing with Seguchi Tohma was the polar opposite of his interactions with Shuichi. Time spent with Tohma left Yuki drained and depressed, whereas Shuichi's guileless exuberance and lust for life, and Yuki's ass, energized Yuki, completed him. He grimaced at the saccharine sweetness of that cliché.

And yet here he was, sharing an intimate meal with Tohma, paying his dues as it were, even though he thought that it should be otherwise, that Tohma was the one who owed him.

"I am happy for you, Tohma," he said finally, reaching for his cigarettes. Methodically he shook one loose from the pack, and letting it dangle from his lips, he added, "isn't that what you want to hear?"

Through the flare of a match, he saw the other flinch at his words, and found some satisfaction in knowing that they'd carried a bite.

"What I want," Tohma said measuredly, "is for you to be happy, Eiri-san."

Yuki smiled wryly at that sentiment. "Maybe it's not my job to be happy. It certainly isn't yours to ensure my happiness, despite what you believe."

Yuki cringed when Tohma laid his hand on his forearm. "I know that you need someone to look after you, and that's something that he's incapable of."

"And just how do you know that," Yuki asked flatly. He knew that Tohma would know from the tone of his voice that he was on thin ice.

"Because I know you better than anyone else, certainly better than that half-wit."

"Watch it, dear brother-in-law," Yuki warned.

Tohma shrugged. "It's not like I'm telling you anything that you don't already know." He swirled the wine in his glass around it and contemplated it, waiting expectantly for Yuki's response.

Yuki took a deep drag on his cigarette, willing himself not to rise to Tohma's bait. "Just what is it that you want? Aren't you satisfied with my sister? You need me too? Should I call Tetsuha? I'm sure an incestuous kink would be right up my dear brother's alley." He ground his cigarette out violently into the ashtray.

"I think you have that backwards, Eiri-san. It's you who needs me to look after you."

"Yes, because you've always done that so well," Yuki said with much bitterness. Suddenly the room was much too warm for him, far too claustrophobic. He stood up, willing himself not to run. Carefully, he drained his drink, gathered his smokes and slipped on his sunglasses.

"Leaving so soon, Eiri-san?"

"I've paid my respects, give my dear sister my love when you see her." Yuki said, not hazarding a glance back, but rather thinking only of his lover who he was sure would be waiting for him at home.


End file.
